Im Sorry I Did Not Think
by RoleModel2
Summary: You know my stories...Fluff in the end. With some Angst to start it off with. ;)


Disclaimer: Don't Own Them!  
  
Thank you! FOR the Reviews on my other lil Fluff fics.  
  
$%$ ROCK IS LIFE $%$  
  
Hope you LOVE it!  
  
JAG- I'm Sorry I Did Not Think  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
2356 Local  
  
"You want something to drink, Mac?" Harm asks walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her.  
  
"No thanks Harm, I'm okay." Mac replies smiling briefly.  
  
"So, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" Harm asks leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Harm, where are you going with your life?" Mac questions look at him straight in the eyes.  
  
Harm nearly chokes then replies "Is that what this is all about?"  
  
"Mostly..." Mac replies shrugging.  
  
"Since when were you interested?" Harm asks sarcastically.  
  
"Do you always have to turn around my questions to form a new one!" Mac yells then covers her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about! Mac, I was just asking a question for my own interest!" Harm shouts back.  
  
"I asked you first Harm!" Mac says standing up.  
  
"Do we have to be first grade about this Mac?" Harm asks slightly annoyed.  
  
"I don't know why don't u answer your own question for once." Mac says shaking her head.  
  
"Don't you have some where to be Mac?" Harm asks standing up.  
  
"Why? Would you like me to leave, Harm?" Mac says walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Harm says pushing the door closed.  
  
"Open the damn door Harm!" Mac yells in his face.  
  
"No, not till I get my answer!"  
  
"Forget it! I don't have to tell you anything." Mac says storming back over to the window.  
  
"Come on Mac, it won't hurt you to answer a simple question." Harm says following her.  
  
"Harm, I have to go. I have better places to be." Mac states pushing past him.  
  
"Better places than at your best friends house?" Harm asks sadly.  
  
"Maybe...." Mac looks away then continues. "Sometimes I don't know who my best friend is anymore."  
  
"Mac..."  
  
"Don't even start"  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to say!"  
  
"Don't Care. I have to go. I'll see you at work COMMANDER." Mac says pissed off.  
  
"Don't let the door hit you on the six on the way out Colonel." Harm says slamming the door.  
  
JAG HeadQuarters  
  
1925 Local  
  
Next Day  
  
"Mac wait up." Harm calls running after her in the parking lot.  
  
"What do you want Harm." Mac says turning around sharply.  
  
"Mac about yesterday..."  
  
"Don't even start Harm." Mac says cutting him off.  
  
"Mac! Don't walk away from all your problems!" Harm yells at her as she walks away.  
  
Mac turns around walks back and stares him in the eye. "Oh yeah I forgot that was your job. Sorry!"  
  
"How's Webb?" Harm asks angry.  
  
"He's doing well actually." Mac smiles rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not dead yet like the rest of your boyfriends?" Harm asks then quickly covers his mouth. "Mac...I didn't—"  
  
"Go to hell!" Mac shouts walking away with tears falling down her cheeks slowly.  
  
"Mac wait." Harm says running after her  
  
"Screw off Harm" Mac says wiping away her tears.  
  
"Mac... I didn't mean that—" Harm says still walking after her and pulling her into his arms tightly.  
  
"Go away Harm, just go away!" Mac says trying to push him away then giving in and crying into his chest.  
  
"Not now, not ever, you can't get rid of me Mac." Harm whispers into her ears.  
  
"Leave me alone." Mac whispers into his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sarah, I didn't mean it." Harm whispers rubbing her back.  
  
Mac rests her head on his chest and wipes her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mac, I didn't think" Harm says lifting her chin to look at him.  
  
"It's okay Harm." Mac says resting her head on his chest again.  
  
"No it's not. Mac the only reason I act this way is because I'm jealous that you are with Clay and not with me." Harm confesses whispering.  
  
"Harm...I just...I don't know what to do." Mac says moving back a little but staying in his arms just so she can look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey its okay, you have Clay, I just, I've been in love with you for a long time Sarah. I just want you to be happy." Harm says kissing her forehead and walking away.  
  
"Harm wait!" Mac says running over to him.  
  
Harm turns around and Mac runs into his arms. Harm swings her around in circles then puts her down and smiles.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harm, I love you so much." Mac says smiling  
  
"I love you too, Sarah Mackenzie." Harm says grinning then leans down and kisses her softly on the lips. Then yells... "She Loves me!! SARAH MACKENZIE LOVES ME!!" while swinging her around in circles.  
  
Mac laughs then when he stops pulls him down for another kiss.  
  
~~~ I'm Sorry I did not think.... It's over now. ~~~  
  
~@~ Harm and Mac Forever Together ~@~  
  
Yee ha!!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
